Studying - One-shot
by Captain Swan-Clace-Percabeth
Summary: This is just a short one-shot of percabeth being cute. Annabeth tries to study and Percy gets distracting. I know, I know, it's been done a million times but it's cute. Sue me. First fanfic, though I've been trying to write one for a long time. Hopefully first of many. Flames welcomed


Annabeth sits at her desk, so cluttered with several textbooks and notes that they are falling off the surface and onto the ground.

Annabeth swears as another one of her notes that she was trying to copy down fell onto the ground. She snatches up the note from the floor and studies it before copying down her notes onto her flash cards.

She had 2 exams tomorrow for her Ancient Greek and Architecture subject majors. Percy constantly wondered why she tried to take both subjects in the same year, to which she always had the same unwavering response: "Percy. I am Athena's daughter. We fell into Tartarus together, I can take two majors in one year". That, however, was proving to be more difficult than Annabeth had originally imagined.

Annabeth had barely seen Percy at all these two weeks before her exams. Ah, Percy...wouldn't she love to just run her hands through his hair and kiss his cupid's bow lips and...NO. She always did this. She worked feverishly until she got into the zone and then Percy would show up wielding some sarcastic remark that always made her smile, no matter how serious her homework situation had become.

Thoughts of Percy was just as deadly, if not more. Without Percy physically being there to exercise his (albeit, seldom) restraint, Annabeth's thought sometimes ran a little... wild. Especially after going so long without him.

Well...shit. Now she'd done it. constantly thinking about Percy has made her completely lose focus and start doodling his vibrant green eyes over the edge of her notes. Sighing wistfully, Annabeth looks at her clock.

12:46am.

Early mark, Annabeth thinks, time for bed.

Now that she thinks about it, Annabeth is really tired. She'd been up until at least 1am every night for a week, worrying about her exams or ... doing other things. With a certain dark-haired green-eyed boy who had the ability to make her day.

Annabeth gathers her notes and stuffs them and her textbooks in her bag for tomorrow, too weary to care about maintaining her normally meticulous order of everything.

As she walks out into her living room, she spies Thalia, her roommate, fast asleep with her boyfriend, Nico, on their couch. Annabeth considers waking them up and making sure that they get to a proper bed so they won't have cramped necks in the morning. in the end, she decides against that idea. They looked so peaceful and also, Annabeth has sustained many a minor injury after attempting to wake those two from a deep slumber before.

Annabeth walks into the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water before dragging her tired legs to her bed and collapsing on the covers.

She considers just staying like that and falling asleep but then again, she has been working in those clothes all day at the coffee shop and some kid spilt orange juice down one of her pant legs.

Annabeth is just pulling her soft pyjamas on when Percy slips through her door and leans against it, closing the door quietly.

'Percy!? What are you doing here?" Annabeth whisper-yells. She tries to recall asking him to her place this evening but comes up blank.

"I thought I would come here to wish you luck on your exams," Percy smiles coyly at her, "and since you won't let me anywhere near you on the day because you claim that I 'distract you' Percy uses his fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

Annabeth starts to wonder what he could possibly do to distract her... and then blushes and shake her head to clear it.

Percy stalks towards her in the too-small space that is Annabeth's bedroom, but suddenly the room feels much too big and the space between them too far.

Annabeth avoids Percy's green, gorgeous...distracting eyes and holds her hand up to his well-sculptured chest when he gets too close for her sanity. He wraps his arms around her waist despite her half-hearted protests.

Percy leans forward as if to kiss her, but Annabeth turns away and mutters into his chest, "Percy... I have to study...". Percy starts to leave open-mouthed kisses along her right collarbone.

Percy mutters a short "Mmhmm" against her heated skin. Against her better judgement, Annabeth's head tilts lightly to the left to allow him better access to her neck. Percy responds with a muffled grunt of appreciation.

Percy kisses up her neck and across her jaw. Just before he touches his lips to hers, Annabeth lens forward and connects their lips, which catches him by surprise. Percy lets out a small gasp of surprise and Annabeth uses this opportunity to deepen the kiss and assume control.

As Annabeth's eyes flutter open for a millisecond they catch sight of her overflowing bag of school work and she pushes away from Percy.

Percy hits the wall of her bedroom and frowns at her, panting slightly, as she stands there, a little out of breath herself.

"What - what's wrong?' Percy asks and steps froward. Annabeth steps back to lean against her desk and she holds up her finger, gesturing for him to wait a moment. She tries to recover her composure and summon her willpower to send Percy away so she can get some sleep before they get too carried away.

"I just - umm... I need to get some sleep, otherwise I will probably fall asleep in my exams tomorrow and have to take them again and I don't think I can handle doing both subjects at the same time which means that I have to take them separately and spend double amount of time at college and..." Annabeth knows that she is rambling but doesn't seem to be able t stop until Percy steps forward and lightly presses his lips against hers. Annabeth's eyes close and as Percy pulls away she wraps her hands around the back of his neck to keep him there. She keeps her eyes closed and breathes deeply for a few seconds. Percy wraps his arms around her waist and looks at her in concern until she opens her eyes and stares at him for what seems like an age before she actually speaks.

"Sorry about that. I'm just a bit stressed out right now," Annabeth speaks a little breathlessly.

Percy chuckles and shakes his head slightly, "That's okay. I get it. I just thought you might be glad for a little ... distraction."

Annabeth giggles and only waits a second before replying, "Well, you though right, for once, Seaweed Brain."

Percy only just has time to tilt his head slightly to the right before Annabeth's lips are on his and he forgets how to talk for a moment. Gods, the things that woman can do with her mouth...

just before Annabeth pulls him down on top of her as she lies down on her bed, Percy whispers in her ear, "I love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth pulls back slightly and studies his face as she replies, "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

Needless to say, Annabeth did not get much sleep that night before her exams and Percy finally got his chance to wish Annabeth luck before her exams, surprisingly, without distracting her.

Annabeth did her exams, better than she had ever done before in class practice essays, did not fall asleep and she passed with flying colours. And the night after she got her results back as she sits down with Percy on their couch she tells him, "maybe you should distract me more often before my exams..."

Percy doesn't think twice before leaning down and connecting their lips once more.


End file.
